Lady
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: Lady es una joven de 20 años que ya recorró las primeras cuatro regiones, sin embargo decidio no recorres tesselia para dedicarse a estudiar su carrera y vivir su vida.. pronto comenzara un nuevo viaje y podremos acompañarla en el
1. El viaje

Una mañana sobre el área de Kanto, más precisamente, Ciudad Azafrán, una muchacha joven buscaba desesperadamente sus pantalones cortos por toda su habitación.

Remera roja sin mangas, medias de red, botas negras, seria perfecto sino fuese porque no podía salir con sus pantys rosadas. En ese momento una Lopunny salio de debajo de la cama con la prenda que la veinteañera buscaba y se la alcanzó.

_ Gracias Gizelle. Spectra, por favor, búscame a Lucifer que ya casi salimos.-dijo la joven dirigiéndose primero a la Lopunny y luego a una Gastly.

Terminó de ponerse unas botas bajas negras y coloco sus pokeballs en su mochila, mientras llamaba a su Lopunny y a su persian.

_Gizelle y Lucifer, los quiero en sus pokeballs ahora mismo para que salgamos rápido.

Los pokemons obedecieron y solo el fantasma quedo fuera.

La joven bajó las escaleras y salió de su casa mientras releía una carta con fecha de la semana anterior:

"Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente a final de esta semana el pokemon que te entregué cumple 10 años. Debe haber subido mucho de nivel y confío en que los has criado bien, es por eso, Lady que quiero que me lo traigas a mi laboratorio para hacerle una revisión

Atte.: Profesor Sammuel Oak"

_ Finalmente podré ver a Green- suspiró Lady mientras se encaminaba a Pueblo Paleta.

En Pueblo Paleta, un hombre mayor daba vuelta por todo su laboratorio algo impaciente.

Uno de los asistentes se acerco con un anuncio:

_ Profesor, la invitada que esperaba ya llegó, la hago pasar?

_Por favor, Hideki- respondió el anciano profesor.

Lady entró al laboratorio escoltada por Hideki y saludo a Sammuel Oak como a un viejo conocido.

_ si pudieses dejarme a tu equipo por un momento Lady, quisiera observarlos tu puedes recorrer el pueblo, mi nieto te puede guiar.- La muchacha se sonrojó abruptamente y entregó sus pokeballs para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la residencia de los Oak.

En el interior de la vivienda una mujer preparaba takoyakis (albóndigas de Octillery) ayudada por una jovencita que, al ver por la ventana reconoció a Lady y pidió a su hermano que la invite a pasar. El muchacho abrió la puerta y busco con la mirada a la visitante. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los plateados de ella como la última vez hacia ya diez años.

_Tu nombre es Lady, verdad? Mi abuelo me avisó que vendrías, pasa por favor, mi hermana quiere verte- Dijo el sin inmutarse.

Lady le dedicó una sonrisa a Green y pasó por la puerta seguida del muchacho. Una vez dentro encontró la casa tal y como la recordaba, en Kanto no era diversa la arquitectura. Una vos femenina la llamó desde la cocina y al girarse, nuestra protagonista observó a una adolescente de cabello castaño como el suyo con un vestido naranja y un delantal cubierto de harina.

_ Daisy! La última vez que nos vimos tenias apenas 13 años, como has cambiado- exclamó La veinteañera abrazando a la joven. Las dos muchachas se habían hecho amigas cuando la mayor, que no llevaba pokemon consigo, fue atacada por un spearrow salvaje y el recién adquirido charmander dorado de la menor prácticamente incineró al ave.

_ Lady, Vas a viajar otra vez, no es así? –preguntó al madre de su amiga

_ iré a Johto a visitar a mi hermano, como lo supo?

_ Porque un mapa de Johto sobresale de tu mochila- Las dos muchachas rieron y Daisy le entrego una caja de almuerzo con takoyakis a Lady

_ lleva esto para el camino y por favor, permíteme darles un masaje a tus pokemons antes de irte.

_ acompáñame al laboratorio entonces, tu abuelo los tiene aun.

_ Yo… también quisiera ver a tus pokemon, debes haberlos entrenado mucho desde nuestra ultima batalla en mi gimnasio- Lady se sonrojo otra vez ante el comentario de Green. Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al laboratorio y antes de entrar Spectra se acerco velozmente a su entrenadora atravesando al líder de ciudad Viridian.

_ Creo que a Spectra no podré darle un masaje- rió Daisy mientras ingresaban por la puerta donde el profesor entregaba su Pokemon inicial a un niño.

_Ahh, Lady! Iba a buscarte luego de que Pat eligiese a su compañero.- se excusó el profesor

Lady se acerco al niño que tenia en su rostro seria duda respecto a su elección

_Dime, Pat, te gustaría un Pokemon de fuego, uno de agua o uno de hierba? Porque cada uno requiere un tipo deferente de entrenamiento.

_ yo quiero uno tan fuerte como el de mi papá, fuerte como su Magmar.

_ Si es así talvez deberías elegir el de fuego, Charmander, es el mismo que yo elegí hace diez años y tanbien el- señalo a Green- Que ahora es líder de gimnasio.

El niño puso mucha cara de ilusión y tomó la pokeball que tenia al Pokemon de fuego, pero al verlo salir se quejó de su pequeño tamaño.

_ Es pequeño ahora-señalo Green

_ Pero crecerá si lo entrenas bien-completó Lady y ambos sacaron a sus charizards

Pat se fue corriendo emocionado en tanto Lady le dio sus pokeballs a Daisy.

_Tus pokemons se encuentran en estupenda forma, y el crecimiento de tu Charizard es increíble.

_ Titán es un Pokemon Brillante, por eso crece mejor que otros pokemons –respondió la veinteañera al profesor.

Daisy finalmente regresó y Green inspeccionó a los pokemons de Lady un rato mientras ella comentaba al profesor de su siguiente viaje.

_ Mi medio Hermano vive en la región de Johto así que voy a verlo y a comenzar con mis investigaciones de campo

_ Oh! Es cierto, estas estudiando los orígenes prehistóricos de los Pokemon. Si haces algún descubrimiento llámame- dijo el profesor muy interesado.

Finalmente Lady se despidió de sus amigos de Pueblo Paleta y estaba por montar a su charizard par volar hacia Johto cuando Green la alcanzo y la observo fijamente desde tierra. Ella bajo de Titán y lo miró algo confusa.

_Cuando regreses, por favor, pasa a verme en Viridian y vuelve a desafiarme.

Ella solo le beso la mejilla, sonrió y volvió a trepar a su Pokemon.

Al sobrevolar pueblo primavera para entregar algunos papeles al profesor Elm, Lady recibió una llamada en su pokenav.

"Lady, soy tu padre, tu hermano me informó que pasarías a verlo pero un imprevisto lo puso en viaje y no lograba comunicarse contigo así que me pidió a mi que te avisara, adiós!"

Ella solo suspiró y le indicó a su charizard que descendiera en el pueblo

_ Bien hecho Titán, quieres volver a tu pokeball para descansar o me acompañas a ver al profesor Elm?

El Pokemon echó a andar ya que prefería acompañar a su amiga y con Spectra flotando detrás de ella la joven siguió su camino hasta el laboratorio.

Elm era un hombre bastante distraído y torpe pero una eminencia entre los profesores Pokemon.

Nuestra protagonista debía entregarle algunos papeles respecto a su investigación para recibir un pase de estudiante que le permitirá entrar a ciertas cámaras no abiertas al público de las Ruinas Alpha.

Lady entró al laboratorio y preguntó en vos alta por el científico mientras su charizard esperaba afuera con la gastly.

_ Tu eres Lady, no es así?- dijo una maltrecha bola de espuma que Lady supuso seria Elm cubierto de algo jabonoso.

_ Si, si soy yo, pero que le pasó a usted?

_ Un incidente con un wooper, nada grave. Dime, tienes los papeles? Oak me dijo que vendrías.

Lady le entregó las solicitudes y la autorización firmada por Sammuel Oak. Elm por su parte le entrego una tarjeta y la acompaño a la puerta mientras hablaban de la investigación de la muchacha.

_ Y, dime Lady, como se te ocurrió estudiar esta rama de las ciencias geológicas?

_ De pequeña encontré esta foto en un libro, y, simplemente lo supe.

_y a donde te diriges ahora, puedo darte indicaciones- se ofreció el profesor

_ Gracias, conozco bien Johto, mi medio hermano vive aquí en Pueblo Primavera.

_Ahhh ya sabía que tu nombre me sonaba, eres la Hermana de Goetz. Hace poco salió en un viaje otra vez.

_ Si… mi padre me lo dijo-suspiró Lady necesitando abrazar a su hermano después de tanto tiempo. –Pero bueno pasare por Caoba a ver a alguien antes de visitar las Ruinas Alpha.

_ No dejes de visitar la guardería de Caoba, pregunta por Jake, si de algo sabe es de cuidados Pokemon, podría serle útil a tu equipo descansar allí un poco- recomendó el profesor Elm sin saber que era exactamente eso lo que la muchacha de los ojos de plata planeaba. Ella decidió no decir nada y simplemente salió por la puerta montando sobre su Charizard y saludando.

Definitivamente una sorpresa le esperaba en Caoba.


	2. el primer encuentro

Lady sobrevolaba Puelo Caoba, era un pueblo pequeño, de paso, pero tenia que ver a su amigo, ese muchacho que de alguna forma había cautivado a la joven de ojos plateados.

Talvez era una joven muy enamoradiza pero de una u otra manera el chico había captado toda la sagacidad, el ingenio y la curiosidad de Lady, al menos, era la primera vez que se sentía atraída por alguien que no había visto.

Claro que no esperaba una sorpresa como la que pronto descubriría.

Titán comenzó a descender frente al gimnasio de Pryce, ya había ganado una medalla allí hacia tiempo, pero desmontó su Pokemon sin prestar mucha atención al edificio, se encaminó hacia la guardería de su amigo y llamó a la puerta.

Un hombre de edad mediana abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa casi divertida la invitó (o mas bien obligó) a pasar sin siquiera preguntar su nombre.

_Bienvenida a la guardería Pokemon, en que puedo servirte, vienes a dejar a ese Gastly?

Definitivamente no podía ser Jake, el era mucho mas tímido y tranquilo, pero aun así arriesgó a preguntar.

_ Es usted Jake?

El hombre la miro extrañado y luego rió con ganas.

_ No, no soy Jake, soy su padre, tu debes ser Lady iré a decirle que ya estas aquí- soltó el algo emocionado y corrió al cuarto de su hija

Nuestra protagonista se acomodo el cabello frente a un espejo, lo tenia castaño, pero le teñía mechones de colores todo el tiempo por lo que sus amigos la apodaban Keckleon.

Esta vez llevaba unos mechones morados en el lado derecho. Luego se acerco a una silla y aguardó sentada hasta que escuchó algo rodar por la escalera.

El Hombre que la había atendido empujaba a alguien a acercarse a Lady que lo observaba preocupada, el bulto, algo golpeado por la caída, era una niña, una jovencita de talvez 16 o 17 años.

_Lamento el comportamiento de mi padre- se excusó la niña. La veinteañera se quedo mirándola y creyó comprender

_ohhh! Tu debes ser hermana de Jake, el nunca mencionó tener una hermana.

_ De hecho, soy hija única, y, yo soy Jake, soy una ella.

Lady no parecía poder emitir sonido alguno, estaba segura de que su amigo de Caoba era un chico, también consideró que siendo tan maduro debía ser algo mayor, al menos, de su edad. Pero era una niña. Su corazón se recompuso y finalmente hablo.

_ eres una niña! Claro que nunca pregunte, pero realmente creí que eras un muchacho como de mi edad.- la miró un momento y la abrazó abruptamente- eres tan tierna!

Jake se sonrojó mucho y la empujó un poco, no le gustaba el contacto físico, pero, luego notó su falta de tacto y se disculpó

_ lo siento, no esperaba que hicieras eso. Ehhh, te parece si salimos y hablamos un poco? Tengo que alimentar a los pokemons.- dijo la menor tratando de escapar de las risas de su padre.

Jake tenía una imagen interesante, no era muy femenina, pero si era una chica, su cabello era castaño y corto, con dos largo mechones en el flequillo, de un color mas claro, y sus ojos eran verdes. Lady la observaba, sus ojos le recordaban a los de su amiga Daisy. Parecía querer disimular que era una chica porque su ropa era holgada y algo ambigua. A la mayor esto le llamó la atención, y creyó saber cual podría ser el motivo, pero decidió iniciar una conversación mientras se dirigían al corral donde tenían a los pokemons

_ Y, dime, ya pensaste en viajar? Porque, siempre que te cuento de mis viajes pareces interesada, pero, nunca mencionaste tus viajes, no has salido de aquí, verdad?

Jake temía que su amiga le preguntase por ese tema, todo el mundo quería hacerla viajar.

_ Aun no lo tengo decidido, pero, podría ser- se escudó- quieres que alimente a tu equipo? es un largo viaje.

Lady asintió y dejo salir a su equipo, Spectra que siempre la seguía se puso a revolotear con Dante, el Murcrow alrededor de los demás.

Gizele vio al Vaporeon que seguía a Jake y no se contuvo, lo tomo del rostro y más rojo que azul el Pokemon de agua corrió detrás de su entrenadora.

_Lo siento- dijo con pesar la mayor- Gizele no puede no seducir a todo Pokemon, o incluso hombre, que ve.

_Prince no esta acostumbrado al contacto, no le gusta que lo toquen mucho, se parece bastante a mi- acotó Jake con tanta monotonía que parecía una grabación.

Lady se siento en el suelo y observó a los pokemons de la guardería, un gallade no le quitaba la vista de encima a Mademoiselle, la gardevoir de la kekleon de Kanto, y esta para poder sacarle más conversación a su amiga preguntó por su vida en Caoba.

_sigues pasando las tardes entre Pryce, los pokemons de la guardería y el chat, no es así?

_no suelo hacer mucho, pero no me quejo, es una vida tranquila- dijo sin tanto ánimo la menor.

Jake, tienes que salir un poco, vivir la vida, recorrer el mundo- le espetó Lady a su amiga, realmente quería verla vivir.

Jake se limitó a mirarla y luego asintió de forma tímida, en realidad, había considerado más de una vez eso de viajar, pero, siempre se acobardaba, y todos se lo recomendaban más de lo usual últimamente.

_Sabes, talvez, lo haga- dijo mirando al suelo. Prince la miró un momento y luego salio corriendo porque Gizelle lo perseguía.

Lady estaba segura de que esa muchacha tenía algo especial. Sentía que algo en la niña le remitía a ella misma, pero, no comprendía que, o, talvez no quería comprender que.

Pasaron la tarde conociéndose mas, si bien por chat ya se habian contado la vida. Jake poco a poco se abrió mas, su amiga tenia un aura especial, no le molestaba tanto hablar con ella, y era bueno variar un poco ya que solo hablaba con los pokemons o con Pryce.

Pero mientras caminaban por el pueblo para que Lady solicitara unos permisos por telefono, Jake cometió el error de preguntar:

_ Y, que tal tu hermano?- La mayor enmudeció, su mirada parecía mas gris que sus ojos, y Jake pudo adivinar una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla, pero que no se atrevía a caer.

_ Mi hermano… partió en su propio viaje sin avisarme, mi padre me lo dijo esta mañana al sobrevolar Primavera. Se suponía que el me acompañaría en mi viaje de estudios, pero.- Lady no termino la frase, rompió en un mar de lagrimas que su amiga no supo controlar, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Saco una Nidoball de su bolsillo y de ella salió una Smoochum Shiny.

_Kish, anima un poco a mi amiga por favor- pidió la criadora, pero el Pokemon se le prendió cual abrojo y comenzó a besarle la mejilla.- A mi no, Kish…- se quejaba Jake, quien tomo al Pokemon con fuerza y le giro la cabeza para que vea a Lady que aun sollozaba. El Pokemon se entristeció al verla y saltándole encima le beso la mejilla.

La joven estaba algo confusa y se quedó viendo a la criatura un momento, luego comenzó a reír, y Jake contemplo la escena sonriendo, cuando fijó su mirada en la sonrisa de Lady, y creyó sentir algo que no conocía,

_ Eres un encanto, pequeña Jake- dijo su amiga besándole la frente. La niña se sonrojó y creyó volver a sentir eso que no lograba reconocer. Decidió atribuirlo a la falta de costumbre, no solía recibir muestras de afecto.

En ese momento el pokenav de la menor recibió una llamada, Era el profesor Elm.

_Jake, tu amiga de Kanto está contigo?

_Si se refiere a Lady, si, está aquí junto a mí..

_ Podrías decirle que su padre está buscándola?

_pero, si ella pasó por primavera esta mañana- replicó la criadora, sabía que lo último que Lady quería era recibir mas noticias de su hermano por parte de su padre.

_el quiere verla, parece que su hermano le dejó algo antes de irse y como ella no pasó a verlo no pudo dárselo.- Lady escuchó y automáticamente dejó salir a Titán de su pokeball se subió, y jaló del chaleco de su amiga para que suba con ella.

_ Titán, vamos a ver a mi padre.- dijo ella con firmeza y el dragón se elevó hacia un cielo que oscurecía mas y mas a cada segundo.

Ya sobrevolando Pueblo Primavera ni Jake ni Lady habían mencionado palabra alguna pero la mayor rompió el silencio que solo había sido interrumpido por la brisa.

_ Lamento si te arrastre a venir, no quería estar sola, a decir verdad, odio estar sola.

Jake se limitó a sonreír apenas, tratando de consentir a su amiga, aunque sabía que esta no la veía sonreír.

El Pokemon comenzó a perder altura cada vez más rápido y aterrizó justo frente a la casa donde el padre de su entrenadora habitaba.

Las muchachas bajaron del dragón y este regreso a su pokeball a descansar ya que luego debería regresar a caoba, ellas se acercaron a la casa y Jake sosteniendo de la muñeca a su amiga le pregunto si debía quedarse afuera esperando.

_No me dejes sola, por favor-dijo ella con la monotonía de quien teme dar un paso en falso.

Con sus nervios desbordando y sosteniendo la mano de su joven amiga, Lady golpeó la puerta con firmeza y esperó a ser atendida. Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver en el umbral una mujer joven, de cabellos oscuros y ojos pardos.

_ Lady, me da gusto verte, tu padre te espera dentro.- dijo invitándola a pasar

_Kendra, ella es mi amiga Jake, de Pueblo Caoba- se apresuró a agregar mientras entraban.

La mujer era la esposa del padre de Lady, si bien era el motivo de que este dejase a la madre de la muchacha en pleno embarazo, aunque Kendra también lo estaba, no había rencores.

Al terminar el pasillo el padre de la mayor estaba sentado en una butaca, su rostro apacible calmó los nervios de Lady que sin poder contenerse preguntó por su hermano.

_ El esta de viaje, salió sin decirnos nada pero dejó una nota en la puerta como hacia de niño para escaparse a Kanto a verte. Al principió creí que estaría contigo, pero como tu venias a johto no podía ser.

_ Puedo ver la nota?- preguntó y recordó que Jake estaba con ella- Ella es mí joven amiga, jake, de la guardería de caoba.- su padre le alcanzo la nota a Lady mientras saludaba a la tímida criadora. Esta se quedó observando con curiosidad como aquel hombre era una exacta versión masculina de Lady.

"_Bonita;  
>Si estas leyendo esto, estas en casa y yo no he podido hacer a tiempo, comprende que te escribo apremiado, mi Pokenav se rompió y sabes que soy demasiado flojo como para repararlo, He partido hacia Azuliza, debo llegar allí rápidamente o no habrá donde llegar, Absol profetizó una tormenta sobre la ciudad y si bien he dado aviso siento que debo ir, no digas nada a mis padres, no quiero preocuparlos, se que no te gusta cambiar los planes tan repentinamente, pero entenderás que las cosas no salieron como quería, en cuanto pueda, volveré a Johto, sabes como detesto Hoenn, te he dejado un pequeño presente, pide a papá por él, pensé en dejárselo a Elm, pero sabes que es de lo mas olvidadizo, confío en que cuidaras de él mejor de lo que las circunstancias me lo permiten, te extraño hermanita, me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda…<br>Besos  
>Göetz"<em>

La muchacha releyó la carta una y luego otra vez más cuando finalmente la dobló prolijamente y la guardó en su sostén.

_Papá, aquí dice que me dejó algo, donde está?- cuestionó Lady observando a su padre con curiosidad. Este le extendió una caja en forma de arcón antiguo que ella tomo entre sus manos y pidió a Jake que abriese. La menor, con sumo cuidado, abrió la caja y con una sonrisa poco usual en sus labios comentó:

_ Pensar que yo manejo de estos todos los días.

_No me digas que es un…- dijo la mayor mientras tomaba el huevo Pokemon que su hermano le había regalado.

El Huevo era morado, con unas pequeñas marcas ovaladas en color amarillo claro. Jake, aun con su experiencia no sabía que tipo de Pokemon era, así que revisó el arcón por si decía algo más. Encontró una pequeña nota adicional.

"El huevo me lo obsequió un hombre al que presté ayuda hace poco tiempo, aparentemente proviene de la región de Tesselia"

Agradeciendo a su padre ambas jóvenes emprendieron el regreso a Caoba enseguida.

En el viaje, Jake tomó la mano de Lady y con suavidad preguntó:

_ puedoviajarcontigo? –en su timidez soltó toda la frase en una palabra

_ Claro que si, mi pequeña amiga, iba a pedírtelo yo, sabes? no me gusta estar sola.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y de pronto se sintieron algo extrañas, corrieron la mirada abruptamente y llegaron a Caoba en absoluto silencio.

Esa noche luego de cenar con Pryce quien increíblemente recordaba bien su batalla con la kecleon de Kanto, se dirigieron a la casa de la joven criadora. Lady pasaría allí la noche así que su amiga puso un colchón fino y unas mantas en el suelo junto a su cama, no para ala ojiplata sino para ella misma ya que por cortesía le cedió su cama a su amiga.

_ Ya te lo dije Jake, no necesitas darme tu cama, puedo dormir en el suelo- se quejó Lady

_No, por favor, tu toma la cama, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.- la criadora volvió a sonreír, era extraño, nada habitual, pero esa chica le sacaba muchas sonrisas.

_Bien, si tu lo dices, dormiré en tu cama, pero, tu también.- sus ojos plateados se clavaron desafiantes en los verdes de su amiga, sabiéndola tan tímida creyó poder ganar la discusión, pero siendo aún mas terca que ella Jake aceptó.

Claro, que luego no sabía donde esconderse.

Se acomodó en la cama junto a su amiga, y simplemente se dispuso dormir sin decir mas y al abrazarla Lady por poco su corazón estalla, pero, fingió dormir y así se quedaron hasta la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente Jake dejó la cama y bajó a preparar el desayuno mientras le comunicaba a su padre su decisión de viajar.

Al despertar Lady no encontró a su amiga y supuso que esta había bajado, se puso una remera pequeñita de color negro que apenas le llegaba hasta debajo de las costillas y una minifalda roja. Sus botitas cortas de tipo militar ibas con ella a donde fuese.

Para sorpresa de la criadora, al bajar su amiga por las escaleras su cabello castaño oscuro ya no lucia los mechones morados de ayer sino dos pares de mechones rojos, uno enmarcando su rostro y el segundo más atrás.

_ En que momento te teñiste el cabello?- preguntó mas que sorprendida Jaqueline

_ Ese es mi pequeño secreto.- dijo algo divertida su amiga acariciando el huevo que había obtenido de su hermano.

La joven investigadora se sentó en la mesa donde su desayuno ya estaba servido, pese a ser tan delgada gustaba de comer en grandes cantidades y su desayuno lo demostraba, pues, se sirvió una porción mediana de todo lo que había en la mesa y en algunos casos se volvió a servir.

El padre de Jake la observaba intrigado tratando de entender a donde iba toda esa comida. Finalmente la criadora habló.

_ Bien, he decidido acompañarte en tu viaje, y ya lo discutí con mi padre. Quisiera saber como empezaremos.

_ Pues, mi pequeña compañera, primero tengo que ir a las ruinas Alpha cerca de Malva. Luego de que entregue los papeles allí tengo que encontrarme con mi prima Holly que es Actriz, pero para eso viajaremos a Calagua, en Hoenn. No es mucho lo que tengo que arreglar con ella pero talvez estemos allí unos días. Luego de eso somos libres de vagar a donde nos lleve el viento, y mi investigación, lo bueno es que como estudio la evolución, no de los Pokemon como individuos sino como especies a lo largo del tiempo, puedo estudiarlo en casi cualquier lugar.

_ Yo no les recomiendo visitar Hoenn hasta que eso pase- dijo el dueño de la guardería señalando el televisor.

"_Una fuerte tormenta arremete Azuliza, región de Hoenn. Los habitantes huyen como pueden es sus pokemons acuáticos ya que volar es imposible, pero, muchos se ahogan antes de salir de la zona de peligro._"

Lady observo el huevo por instinto y se desmayó.


End file.
